


In The Thrill Of The Moment

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Claymore
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the end, there was nothing that could stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Thrill Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadedTopaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedTopaz/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Irene deflected the yoma's attack with her quick sword as Teresa went after the yoma behind them. There was no need for conversation, they knew how to perform their duties, but Irene took great pleasure fighting alongside Teresa.

When the yoma were killed, Irene stood next to Teresa. "Well done, Teresa."

"The same to you, Irene." She paused. "My next orders are to destroy an Awakened Being about three days from here. Would you care to join me?"

Awakened Beings were enjoyable challenges that tested their skills though Teresa could easily kill one by herself.

"Yes, I would like that."


End file.
